Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable device, and more particularly to a device to control a plurality of camera units contained in a portable device and a control method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
With recent technological advances, various shapes of devices have been commercialized. In particular, devices are reducing in size owing to advanced integrated circuit technologies. As a result, users often wear or carry a plurality of devices, rather than a single device, according to functions and use purposes of devices. As such, users may capture desired images using a plurality of camera units contained in a plurality of devices. In this case, capturing an image using a plurality of camera units contained in a plurality of devices enables more efficient image capture at various angles, as compared to the case of using a plurality of camera units contained in a single device.
Upon image capture using the plurality of devices, a single device containing a plurality of camera units may need to determine which one of the plurality of camera units is activated in preference to the others.